resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drgyen
Hi, welcome to Resistance Fall of wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DNA548781PA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (talk) 01:58, 19 March 2009 Hey Yo, props on the commitment. I'm looking to create some new articles on chimeran weapons emplacements. Could you tell me how? Just follow this link.(talk) Thanks for the edits with the M35 and all Derekproxy :You're welcome--Drgyen 03:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Your contribution to the wiki. Seeing as how well and how often you edit here I'm making you a moderator.--Rgknight2346 03:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Drgyen! I'm Richard, one of Wikia's helpers who specializes in gaming wikis. I'm just popping in to see if you need any help with anything. I can help by creating content, attracting new users, creating a custom skin for the wiki, template issues, and other things. So if you've got something you want to do to the wiki, feel free to send me a message about it. I've also left this message on all the active admins' talk pages.--Richardtalk 21:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Capitalization Yer sorry about that it becomes a habit, if it looks good in a sentence or seem ike it would need one I just spell it with a capital letter, I know iit's not proper Spelling,sorry What do you mean by 'Heavy Works' Ohk,thnks,yer I'm sorry that u have to,i do check wat ive written on pages and chck for the obvious mistakes,but some of the corrections u may have made in the recent 2 days werent my doing,i mean some guy ended up editing some of my work and spelling words w/ 2 letters like e.g. beccause,liike etc.but yer I'm still leraning and I'll try and make sure that I don't make spelling problems, i can tell you that the Capital letter problem I can fix but others I will have to work on.btw thnks for telling me that Signature thing i've been wondering how to do it fast but haven't taken the time AlexanderACDC73 04:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Customization Tips??? Hey, I'm trying to edit the That '70s Show Wiki Name font,Background & colour.I know how to change the Background but it doesnt let me and the rest I don't how to do it & was wondering if you could tell me how to???I would really appreciate it :)AlexanderACDC73 04:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you update me by giving me some links about resistance 3?--+Connoisseur WTF Happened? Mate what just happened to your talk page one minute it looks normal the next it stuffed up,and wats that message you just got about a Grenade and thinking befor you speak???AlexanderACDC73 05:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you do it? Or some glitch?! Have to delete the WHOLE talk page just to clear this crap up!--Drgyen 05:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hell No,All I remember is reading that message from Coinusseur about a Grenade,You shuting up or something and then all of a sudden your Talk Page was f***ed,mate I don't know WTF happened. AlexanderACDC73 03:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the major screw up happened when you and C. edited my talk page at the same time that cause this system error.--Drgyen 04:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : :So what your saying is when 2 people leave/edit a message at the same time it glitches and causes errors like the one that happedned here?AlexanderACDC73 05:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Connorsomethingsomething You mean a Hissy fit? What went on? I was watching from a distance and I think it's cleared up but I don't know the full story. Sorofin 20:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The trivia i added about HALE i saw it in a video in Youtybe,probably a video with a title of story and environment or something similiar,you have to search it a little,it is said in an interview.and PLEASE remove the widowmaker from below.Connoisseur 18:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RESISTANCE Poll G'day Drgyen I was checking out the poll that is up right now and was wondering how do you make suggestions for the next Poll or create the Poll.My Poll idea was:Do You think that the Changing of the Voice actor of Capelli for RESISTANCE 3 was a right choice? :The Poll was not my idea. Asked Sorofin, he's keeping tabs on it.--Drgyen 04:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Send me the question and a few answers (has to be more than two to be a good poll and create more choice) and I'll make it into a poll for you (: Sorofin 11:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratualtions 17,000 edits!Bravo impressive.And for the record i was not pissed and did not want to take the dumb to f*** your page up....Seriously, do not accuse me of doing such things.Check out my new page "Feral Chimera" and tell me what you think..Connoisseur 10:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Drgyen! Poll, feature article Would you mind changing the featured article of the month from TITAN to something else?Like WIDOWMAKER?i am tired of seeing the same guy... who will not presumably even appear in R3.Furthermore,what about a new poll?A good question would have been this about Nathan Hale (remember i told he was suspected to be a boss?).However,Insomniac already confirmed his absence so.. Another question would have been:Do you think James Grayson will appear in Resistance 3?---YES-NO-DK/DA?Connoisseur 08:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured articles, voting polls, and featured image I kinda understand what u ur asking but ill need you to kinda explain what ur asking for,i have no probs editing this Wiki (w/ ur help of course :))right now im Getting pictures which ive been meaning to since E3 and I'm trying everytime I get,Luckly I can access this site at School on my Laptop. I'm still gonna ask Soforin to change the poll,I agree w/ C. about the featured article,do you knwo who is in charge of that? I'll be on every chance I get,If you want to tell me anything and cant reach me here, send me a message on PSN if you have it my id is AlexanderACDC73 & my Avatar is Good Cole (IF2) AlexanderACDC73 12:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) OK Drgyen,forget about the "Democratic procedure" or however you called it...Nobody cares about it except for you,alexander, sorofin, Leolab and obviously me...Tell them to nominate for a new featured article,i got bored of seeing nothing...Connoisseur 17:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Zipline offline G'day Drgyen Jusr wanted to give you a heads up,I created a new Wikia page called Zipline, I felt proud for a while until I noticed I wasnt logged in. I just thought you'd know seeing people deserve to take credit for what they've created, btw i'm working on Getting the pictures for it but right now I'm in Class lol AlexanderACDC73 02:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yer Sorry about thta.Nah, what happened was I asked my friend how to spell "mattresses" and he just told me what he thought it was lol. One of the words we spell different to you is 'Color' we spell it 'Colour' just thought incase you think my spelling of colour is wrong :)AlexanderACDC73 04:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw cuz me beeing Aussie and all can I change the words on the 'Australian' page to the way it's written in Australia?Just thought that would be a Cool ideaAlexanderACDC73 04:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Read it I saw you left a message for me in one of my questions in Alex page...But the next time,if you seea question posted by me in somebody else page,you should reply to my page,because the alexander receives the message,not me...Also, WHAT ABOUT FEATURED ARTICLE?Connoisseur 18:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Upgrade Pics G'day Drgyen I'm working on getting pics of all Weapons upgrades for R3,sofar im able to get the Magnum & Carbine lvl2,Bullseye &Rossmore lvl 2&3.I was wondering how would you like me to present them,I was thinking of a Slideshow which shows each stage of upgrades from lvl1-3.Just thought I'd run that by you. Hoo Roo--AlexanderACDC73 04:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok nps,are you a fan of BioShock?My mate is a Fan of the 1st 2 but when he saw Infinite he just got pissed off that it was now set in the Sky lol.Anyway ill have to get the pics when I get home from School--AlexanderACDC73 05:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope.I got it from the IGN preveiw,I was looking for a Video that contained it but I guess that IG must of given exclusive videos to comapnies likeIGN,G4TV etc.Me & my 3 friends who have PS3's that I know face to face have our own Specialties,mine is RESISTANCE (of course) and my mates theres are UNCHARTED,KILLZONE & Assassins Creed--AlexanderACDC73 05:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Resistance HELP 1)DO NOT FORGET MY WIDOWMAKER!MAKE HIM FEATURED! 2)I give up,i cannot keep up with what is going on Resistance 3.I am playing inFAMOUS 2 and Global Resistance,and i am incapable of getting aware the new info concerning the aforementioned game.Could you please gimme some links from where you drain the information?I do not want to lose my step,and i need a connoisseur's help,like you..Would you update me by means of new links?I would appreciate it.Connoisseur 17:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) DEMO/BETA Does anyone know when it comes out. None of the other websites give straight forward answers PLEASE HELP